The vampire digimon
by Sexy Boy Taichi
Summary: The Digidestined of 02 have gone missing and a mistereous new Digidestined has showed up to help
1. The Man of Darkness

Okay people! This is my first attempt at a full on Digimon fic! Its Taito....mmmm...yummy! Well anyways Enjoy!! And tell me what you think!  
"Alright guys! Ready to go?" Said Davis the leader of the new digidestined.  
"Have a good time you guys and remember to be careful" said Izzy as he left the computer room.  
"We will" said Cody the youngest  
"Well, what are we waiting for?! Digiport open!" Davis shouted holding his D-3 to the computer window.   
A light flashed out of the computer and all the digidestined were sucked in.  
"Hey guys. Not to complain, but....this doesnt look like where we were supposed to go." Said Tk. They   
were all in front of a huge dark castle in the middle of a dead forest.  
"Guys, I dont like it here...It gives me the chills" said Kari  
"Dont worry Kari! Ill protect you!" Davis yelled rushing over to Kari, but stopping in his tracks. A   
beautiful voice started to sing a soothing song that seemed to put the digidestined into a trance.  
"Kari...? Are you okay?" Gatomon asked. There was no awnser from her. They all stared at the castle   
unblinking. The digimon then started to hear the singing voice.  
"Come little children, to a land far beyond, where your dreams come true...." It sang softly. The digimon   
then went into a trance. They took the D-3's and the D-Terminals and threw them into the forest. They  
all began to walk twords the castle.  
Three days later, the old digidestined met in the park after dark.  
"Im really worried, they havent come back from the digiworld for a long time. And they havent even   
emailed us to say they were staying." said Jo  
"Yeah and we cant even get into the digiworld to see whats happening, and to see if they need help."   
Tai said. None of them noticed that there was someone watching them from the bushes silently.  
"I hope nothing happend to Tk...." said Matt worridly. The figure then moved from the bushes and to   
a tree. It leaned silently against it watching them talk, and still none of them noticing.  
"Ive sent emails to all of them and they havent replyed, ive also tryed to track their digivices but they   
dont show up..." Izzy said  
"Ive emailed Mimi and she said that she can get here tomorrow morning." Said Sora  
"Hey guys, how about we meet at my house tomorrow morning after Mimi arrives?" asked Tai. They   
all nodded in agreement. Matt was staring at somthing off in the distance. He hadnt been listening to  
anything anyone was saying for the last few minutes.  
"Hey Matt?" asked Tai  
"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt? You in there?" Tai waved his hand in front of Matts face trying to get a  
reaction from him. Matt finally snaped out of his trance but didnt take his eyes off the tree.  
"Hey Matt, somthing bothing you?" Tai wrapped his arms around Matt lovingly  
:"Hm? Oh no...but I see somthing, by that tree" He pointed to where he was looking and everyone  
looked also. They all saw the shadowy figure standing against the tree watching them.  
He then spoke: "Digidestined....your friends are in danger. They will die soon if nothing is done to   
help them. A boy of your age will come to your door tomorrow. Accept him into your home. He will   
help you, but he will aslo hurt you." He then held up a D-3. It was dark purple and dark blue. "Give   
this to him, he will know what to do with it." He threw the D-3 to Tai and he cought it.  
"Hey! We have some questions for you! Like how will we know who this kid is?! And what do you   
mean he will help and hurt us?!" Tai yelled  
The man laughed and awnsered: "Tai...dont worry, it will all come to you soon enough."   
"What about Tk?! Is he okay?! Tell me!" yelled Matt  
"Tk....he is okay, but his life is slowly being drained"  
"No...he....he cant die!!" Matt yelled and ran at the shadowed man. Matt attempted to attack the   
man, but he grabbed Matt by the throught and griped tightly.  
"Dont mess with me boy, or you will die right now..." Matt noticed that the man had a strange glow  
to him.  
"I must go.." He threw Matt to the ground. "Dawn is approching and you should sleep. You have a   
long day ahead of you. Goodbye Digidestined" The man bowed and dissapeared into the darkness..... 


	2. The New Digidesdined

In the morning, all the digidesdined were in Tai's room waiting patiently. Well, all exept  
Tai who couldnt seem to stand still. Everyone watched Tai pace back and forth having nothing  
better to do at the moment anyways. Izzy was on his computer and was acting like he was searching  
for the other digidesdined, but all the sudden the others heard "WORLD SHAKING!" and a big explosion  
from the computer room. They all looked at eachother and went into the computer room to see Izzy  
playing a game.  
"Izzy! Arent you supposed to be searching for the others?!" screamed Tai  
"Oh, about that. I havent been able to find them. Sorry guys." Izzy said  
They all looked at eachother and sighed and sat down in the computer room with Izzy, to keep  
him looking.  
"I hope TK is okay..." Matt said, with a sad tone to his voice.  
"Hey, you shouldnt worry about him so much. I mean, he does have Davis as a leader." said Tai  
Everyone was silent for a moment then burst out laughing at his comment.  
"Hey, I got an email from Mimi. It says that she's praying for everyones safety and hopefully she'll  
be able to get into the digital world to help us."  
"Yeah...that guy who gave us this D-3 sounded like we'll need all the help we can get..." said Sora,  
letting out a small sigh. After a few minutes of silence there's a knock at the door. Everyone ran   
to the front door to awnser it. Tai swung open the door. A young man, about 15 stood in front of  
them. He looked at them oddly then shrugged.  
"Is..Tai here?" he asked  
"Im Tai!" he grabbed the kid and pulled him into the room and slammed the door. The kid looked at  
Tai's hands on his shirt then back at Tai.  
"Yeah...nice to meet you too." he laughed  
"Er sorry..." Tai let go and began to ask questions without pausing to hear an awnser.  
"Whats your name? Are the others okay? Are you the new digidesdined kid? Can we go to the digital  
world yet?"  
The kid blinked then put his hand over Tai's mouth "Okay slow down...First off, im Chris. Im not  
sure if they're okay...I mean I had some freaky ass dude come into my room last night and tell  
me all this. And I guess so...And I dont even know how to get there" Chris nodded and yawned  
"Ive been up all night cuz that guy scared the crap out of me..."  
The others giggled and he shrugged.  
"Oh! Here's your D-3" Sora handed him the D-3 with a slight smile. Chris took it and grinned back.  
"I think its time we introduced ourselves...Im Izzy" he smiled "The one that gave you your D-3 is  
Sora. Joe is the tall one behind Tai. Matt is...somewhere...around here...." he looked around the room   
and found no sign of Matt.  
"Has anyone seen Matt since we left the computer room?" Izzy asked  
"No, I thought he was right behind me..." Sora said  
"Hm...." Chris went silent and had a look of concentration on his face. He slowly drew a small dagger  
from a sheath attached to his belt. Everyones faces went pale as the stared at the sword.  
"Um...what do you plan on doing with that thing...?" Asked Tai, kinda scared. Chris looked at him  
then pushed through them and walked to the computer room and stopped in the doorway. They all followed  
but slightly behind him. All their eyes widened as they saw Matt being choked by two black hands  
that seemed to be comming from the computer. He was raised in the air, and he was struggling as  
best as he could, but wasnt strong enough. Chris glided his hand over the blade of his dagger.  
As he did so, it began to glow very slightly. He held it out at the computer and it shot a small  
beam of light, at the hands and cut them away from Matt. He fell to the ground panting heavily.  
The hands turned into black smoke and went back into the computer. Everyone watched slightly dazed  
at what had just happend. Chris walked to Matt, and asked him if he was okay. Matt nodded and said  
that he just needed to catch his breath and he would be fine. Chris helped up Matt and held him close  
as if he was his boyfriend, showing a little too much affection for Tai's liking. Tai stepped into  
the room and took Matt and led him to his room and layed him down on the bed. Chris sighed and slumped  
down leaning against the wall. Sora walked over to him and sat next to him.  
"Hey...that was really cool, where did you learn to do it?" She asked curiously. Chris shrugged   
"Dont know...ive been able to do this kind of stuff since I was young.."  
"I see...well I think it was really cool and nice of you to save Matt." Chris laughed softly and  
nodded. Joe stepped over to Chris and asked him a few questions(which the author cant think of right  
now). Matt and Tai returned to the room, and Izzy was looking around the digiworld again for any  
sign of the others again, but still found nothing.  
"Hey Chris, thanks a lot man." said Matt grinning  
"No prob...Anyways, Joe told me how to get us to the Digital World. So I say its time to go." Chris  
said, walking over to the computer.  
"Okay. Just let me get the port ready...and...done!" Izzy said as he brought up the port. Everyone  
gathered around Chris and held out their digivices.  
"Digi-port open!" Yelled Chris, and they all were engulfed in a bright light and brought into the   
Digital World. 


End file.
